


I'll be the answer to the question

by curiosa



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiosa/pseuds/curiosa
Summary: “Okay.” Yamato nodded and swallowed. He felt like there was a thick lump in his throat. He felt like if he stopped looking at Taichi he'd disappear any second, just dissolve and puff, fizz out of existence.Canon divergence of episode four.





	I'll be the answer to the question

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this long ago and gave up, and then when I was trying to write out another fic concerning these two and getting nowhere fast, I decided to come back to it and tidy it up. I don't know what it is about Yamato that brings out the sad/dramatic times when I write these two, but everyone else I pair up with Taichi gets a comical turn and Yamato just brings out his bag of angst.

“Maybe you should take a break?”

Takeru's warm hand landed on Yamato's shoulder, fingers giving a tight squeeze as his brother's face momentarily blocked his vision; his eyes solemn and filled with a genuine worry that immediately had Yamato feeling both guilty and on edge. There was nothing like his brother's kicked puppy face to undo him, or anyone really, Takeru had that way about him.

“M'fine.” Yamato cleared his throat to try again, his voice coming out scratchy and like chalk from disuse. He'd hardly spoken a word since they'd got back together. He still felt like he'd swallowed an entire ocean out there, the salt water drying out both his tongue and mouth. “I'm fine.” Takeru's eyebrows raised in a non-sarcastic manner that Yamato had completely forgotten his brother was still capable of; forever teasing people in a way that when Yamato tried, always seemed to fall flat, he waved him off. “I am, honestly. I'm more worried about everyone else.”

Takeru smiled grimly as if he knew the truth, eyes flickering over to Taichi and then skimming off him just as fast. A sad, knowing smile as fragile as glass flickering over his face. “I know.”

Yamato sighed. The group had taken a severe beating in their last battle before Sora had thankfully pulled out the odds. She sat off to the side from him now looking battered but content, Yokomon cradled in the crook of her arms and dozing, Sora herself looking like she could cave at any moment to sleep. Mimi sat at her side, one hand curled around her friends shoulder as Palmon pottered about below her, tendrils trailing lazily across the dirt. Jyou was hovering around the lot of them, anxiously keeping a constant eye out to make sure they were all alright.

Jyou had been a lifesaver.

He may act at times like a giant mother hen that nobody wanted clucking around them, but when it came down to it, Jyou was bound to be there for you. Takeru, in an overwhelming wide eyed awe, had told him just how Jyou had leapt at Gennai like a ninja; clearly with no thought for himself, like some whipped up version of Dwayne Johnson, all fists and feet pummelling. After he'd made sure Sora had no serious damage, just severely bruised and tender ribs, carefully tending to her wounds before pronouncing that she'd been incredibly lucky, was likely to be sore for a good few days and was never to do something so stupid again if she could help it. He'd brought bandages and salve and applied them to the worst of her injuries, a grateful and tired smile off Sora bringing a sorely needed light back into his face. Yamato knew he was struggling back home with his exams, but if it ever came down to it, he knew there was literally no one else he would want at his side in any kind of medical emergency. And thank goodness that he was, Yamato turned his attention back to Taichi, who thanks to both Jyou and Koushiro's quick thinking had been brought back to them.

Yamato closed his eyes and took in a steadying breath. He could still feel the pull of the water, thick and dark surrounding him, dragging him down as he desperately tried to hold on to Taichi.

Taichi definitely looked worse for wear which Yamato imagined wasn't much different from himself on reflection. His clothes were bedraggled having dried crinkly from the water and he'd shoved the blanket Jyou had insisted on wrapping him in off to the side. Hikari hadn't left him since they'd pulled him out of the water, her eyes constantly searching over every inch of him to ensure he was still there an in one piece. Taichi, for his part, was ignoring the attention, watching Agumon stuff his mouth with a slow, warm honey smile on his face.

They'd come so close to losing him.

Gabumon pressed himself closer to Yamato's side, the warmth of his pelt welcoming. “He seems back to normal now, right?”

Yamato smiled. He'd always be grateful for Gabumon's quiet company and opinions, even if only one half of them could still remember all of the moments that they'd now shared in the past. “Seems that way, doesn't it?” He patted Gabumon's paw, the soft, downy fur warming him instantly. They were partners and Gabumon knew exactly how to put Yamato at ease, even if he didn't now have their shared memories to rely on.

Hikari was starting to fall asleep, the warm campfire lulling her eyes to drift shut as her head landed on Taichi's shoulder, her exhaustion taking over her excessive need to worry. Taichi leaned forward, one arm moving round to wrap around his sister's side. He leaned in and whispered something to which Hikari shook her head, her hand coming up to try and hide the yawn that took over her face. Taichi's eyebrows rose and Hikari slumped in defeat. Slowly she gathered Gatomon in her arms, giving Taichi a quick squeeze and wandering over to the make shift sleeping area which Koushiro and Meiko were currently occupying.

Yamato shivered, feeling the chill off his still damp clothes and moving closer to the fire and his friends. Sora quickly threw him a weary smile, eyes hesitating over Taichi before she said something out of hearing range to Jyou who finally sat down and stopped hovering. Jyou looked ready to collapse, he'd been run off his feet since the fight had begun, insistently checking over everyone until he was either sure they were okay or, as in the case of Taichi, shooed away with the threat of violence. Poor Jyou, he definitely looked ready for at least a good 24 hours of sleep and relaxation, not that there was much chance of that in the digital world. Still, his hands had been steady and strong as he worked on Taichi, taking him off of Yamato as if he weighed nothing and dragging the pair of them out of the water. Yamato had been struck dumb and silent, kneeling on the ground and trying desperately to catch his breath, coughing up water and watching the limp and unresponsive form of his partner be dragged from the water's edge.

He could still hear the high pitched keening of Hikari as Jyou announced he wasn't breathing, watching as he began compressions up and down on Taichi's chest; Yamato's hands shaking with every second that Taichi didn't take a breath. The warm light of hope dwindling in his chest, leaving him cold and useless as out of the corner of his vision he'd seen Takeru take a step towards Hikari and wrap a shaking hand around her own. That should have been him, Yamato should have been there for the both of them, but all he could do was stand and stare at the silent form of Taichi and think a thousand horrific thoughts in an instant.

“You can stop staring at me.”

“Huh?”

“I said you can stop staring at me.” Taichi sighed, rubbing a hand against the side of his head. “Please, Yamato.” There was a serious tone to his voice, as hard as steel, something that was becoming ever present in his speech these days.

“Taichi?”

“I just,” he paused, “I can put up with it off everyone else; the weird side eyes and sneaky looks as if I'm going to break at any second.” He let his face fall into his hands, his voice picking up pace as if he couldn't get the words out quickly enough. “Just not you, okay? I need to feel normal.” He took in a ragged breath, “I'm fine.”

“Okay.” Yamato nodded and swallowed. He felt like there was a thick lump in his throat. He felt like if he stopped looking at Taichi he'd disappear any second, just dissolve and puff, fizz out of existence. He dragged his eyes away from him and over to the rest of their group to find that they'd all succumbed to exhaustion, a soft snoring coming now from Jyou's open mouth. Taichi was staring into the fire, the flames reflected in the dark shine of his eyes as he absent-mindedly rubbed the soft ridge of Agumon's head. Yamato gathered himself up and moved closer to his human partner, partly to provide him with support and partly to reassure himself.

Taichi no doubt didn't want to talk, locked away in that head of his, thinking dark thoughts and putting everything on his shoulders, believing no one else should bear the brunt. He'd almost died today, no, he _had_ died and Taichi was still the one on watch right now, insistent when everyone had argued that he didn't feel tired and had little chance of sleeping through the first shift anyway.

After a pause, Taichi spoke again, this time his voice much softer, “By all rights you should be sleeping anyway.”

Yamato let out the breath he was holding in. How could he sleep in this situation? How was he supposed to shut off his mind and just drift off? Hell, every time he closed his eyes he saw Taichi pale, almost blue and not breathing.

“And leave you to take watch on your own? You'll probably fall asleep and -”

“Yamato.” Taichi saw straight through him, his voice turning mildly concerned. “Yamato?”

Yamato took in a shaky breath. “Do you know how scared we all were?” He felt his voice tighten, threatening to break with one plucked string.

Taichi turned to look at him, eyes sharp and hard and arms wrapped tight across his chest.

Yamato shook his head, feeling his heart thump faster, now was not the time for lying. “How scared _I_ was? I couldn't move, I couldn't think, I just - ” He felt the words leave his mouth, leaving his throat even dryer than before. “The thought of losing you, Taichi.” He moved his hand to grasp Taichi's shoulder, feeling like he was striking a match, forcing him to look up at him. “I _did_ lose you. You have no idea how that felt.”

Taichi's eyebrows rose and fell, his mouth opening slowly before falling shut. He could see the clench in his jaw, a beat and then, “But you didn't.”

Yamato let his hand slip, feeling his fingers begin to form an angry fist.

He had and he'd felt it.

There was a moment right when their partners combined to form Omnimon when everything that was Taichi became everything that was Yamato and vice versa. A point when two hearts became one and Yamato could feel Taichi's strong heart beat inside of his own chest; two hearts and minds that combined to become the sum of one. So it didn't come as too much of a shock that when Yamato broke the surface of the water and held Taichi tightly to his side, unresponsive and almost dragging the pair of them back down again, Yamato had instinctively known that something was wrong, not just because of the dead weight but because he could _feel_ it inside of him.

He couldn't explain it though and even now it made him feel uneasy, the unfamiliar and eerie sensation of feeling like something was missing, that he was half empty, that he'd never again be whole. He couldn't understand why it had taken of all things _this_ to happen for Yamato to realise the truth of his own feelings.

“Yamato,” Taichi put his hand over Yamato's own, “you _didn't_. 

His voice came out broken when he spoke, “But I did.” It was so hard to explain that he'd felt the absence of Taichi, understood, even if only for a fleeting moment, the slow dwindling reality that he'd gone.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Taichi looked taken aback, eyes wide and frown lines appearing on his forehead, scooting closer to Yamato and squeezing his hand gently. His fingers pulling apart that tightened fist, his tanned skin surprisingly smooth, rubbing over the ridges were Yamato's own pale fingers were calloused from using both his guitar and pick. “I'm here, okay. I'm sorry. I'm right here. Not going anywhere, see?”

Yamato scoffed, laughter peppering his throat. “Idiot.” He'd been the one to... and here he was comforting Yamato.

“Hey!” Taichi said mock wounded, he was grinning though, eyes warm and sprinkled with gold dust like laughter. “Come here,” he pulled Yamato towards him, wrapping his arms tight around Yamato's rib cage, his hands warm at the small of his back. “I'm not going anywhere yet, I promise.” Taichi's breath was hot against his ear, his lips that close that Yamato could almost feel them brushing his skin lightly. Yamato moved to let his hand wrap around Taichi's wrist, feeling the steady thump of his pulse through his grip; it made him feel warm inside, the chill of earlier forgotten and everything up to the tip of his toes just _right_. It was an instinctive move: to pull slightly back from Taichi's hug, his hand moving up to trace the line of Taichi's jaw delicately, fingers trailing lazily as he tipped his head back.

It took a moment of hesitation, a fizzing in his gut; Taichi's eyes fluttering closed as Yamato leaned forward and closed up the gap between them. He felt the shock on Taichi's part, an awkward bumping of their teeth before they both seemed to get a hold of their bearings, Taichi pressing forward with a shift of his hips, licking his way deep into Yamato's mouth

It's at this point that Yamato realised they were kissing, slow and hazy and with an unbelievable numbness that made him feel lost. Taichi's fingers just grazing the lip of Yamato's shirt as in turn, Yamato hooked his hands round the back of Taichi's neck, pulling him in closer and naturally hastening the kiss, as at the same time he wanted to drag the moment out for as long as he could.

After a beat, Taichi leaned back to catch his breath, eyes warm and heavy as they traced the line of Yamato's mouth. “Well... that was unexpected.”

Yamato could already feel the red hot blush start to colour his face. He waited a moment before he spoke, wondering for a second if he should make some kind of excuse, the buzz of adrenaline making his mind seem like static fuzz. He could apologise, of course, but then he wanted to do it and in fact he didn't regret his actions one bit.

“Nice,” Taichi finished, catching a hold of Yamato's hand, “just not how I pictured this conversation going in my head.” Yamato felt like he'd been slapped in the face, looking up to catch the slow, cat like grin take over Taichi's face. “I mean I always thought that I'd be the one to make the first move for a start.”

Yamato felt the slow swirl of unease start to unfurl in his gut. He was pretty sure he was grinning, his mouth mirroring the same daft look that Taichi was reflecting back. Taichi's thumb started to make lazy circles in the palm of his hand, his free hand moving to slide warm and into place at the small of his back. “Clearly it just takes a near death experience to – hey!”

Yamato swatted him lightly in the chest, “You do that again and I'll kill you myself.”

Taichi laughed, the sound natural and dizzying, even as he tried his best to stifle the noise so as not to wake the others up. “I guess I'll just have to stick around then and let you watch my back.”

 


End file.
